A Quidditch Game and Disasters
by shoret
Summary: James and Lily share their theories on the opposite sex. JP/LE. Complete!


DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

AQGaD

A Quidditch Game and Disasters

AQGaD

James strode into Charms with Remus and Peter early for once. This was likely due to the fact that Sirius had more important things to do, namely some shy little Hufflepuff and a three foot long Potions essay. James was relieved to see that Lily Evans was still alone at the table so he could sit with her during class. James studied Lily, much like he always did, as he approached her. Her hair was down today instead of in its normal controlled ponytail. It fell in smooth lines down her back over her pristine uniform. As much as she gave the impression that she was a complete stick in the mud he knew differently. She was funny and quick to laugh, with her friends at least, and she had a biting wit and short temper. James was usually privileged to experience the latter.

James pulled out the chair next to Lily and sprawled out on it. "So ready to be Charmed, Evans?

Lily dragged her eyes off of the parchment in front of her and looked at James with annoyance and slight disappointment. "Really, Potter, that's how you're going to start this conversation?"

James thought for a second. "Yeah, pretty much." A crooked smile stole his face as his hand ran through his hair. "You know you could look a little more pleased to see me."

Lily returned her gaze to the parchment in front of her and ignored James.

James was use to this kind of behavior from Lily so he read her parchment from over her shoulder. "I could help you with that."

Lily's head snapped around to James startled at his closeness. Some people just didn't respect personal boundaries. "I don't need your help." She stressed the word your like it was a swear word.

James gave her a look that clearly stated she did. He leaned forward in his chair and grabbed her Transfiguration essay. "I read your paper. I know you need my help." Lily started to gather her stuff as if to leave. James grabbed her arm to stop her. "It's not a big deal. You have all of the basic concepts, but knowing you, and I do, you want to get an O. I'm really good at Transfig. I can help." Lily was still looking at him with trepidation. "I promise to actually be helpful. Ok?"

Lily was still and silent for a moment while making up her mind. "I guess," she said with a sigh, "but this isn't a date or anything like that."

James winked at her. "Gotcha."

The teacher walked in cutting off any further conversation. Lily was frazzled to say the least about her recent episode with James. She studied him out of the corner of her eye as he flipped absentmindedly through his book. He was still the slender uncontrollable boy he always was, but recently what he did affected her like when he winked at her her stomach did a little flip and sort of dropped. It was disconcerting. Little things started to change about him. His hair wasn't messy anymore it was tousled and his antics weren't juvenile they were entertaining. Most scary was the fact that she no longer found his constant attempts to date her tedious, rather they were endearing. It was like someone had taken all of her thoughts and shaken them. It was as if her mind had suffered a massive earthquake and the broken pieces had reassembled themselves in such a way as to make James Potter not only tolerable, but likable.

AQGaD

After dinner James and Lily made there way up to the library and settled in to a small secluded table shoved between Ancient Ruins and Wizard/Muggle hotspots. This part of the library was rarely browsed making it a good spot to concentrate or snog. Once they got their things settled, Lily brought her whole book bag while the only thing James brought was himself, Lily leaned forward and whispered to James, "Thanks for doing this."

James gave her a funny look then asked in a whisper, "Why are we whispering."

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "It's a library you're supposed to be quiet."

"Are you sure it's not because you want to get close to me? Honestly Lily all of this subterfuge was completely unnecessary. You could have simple said," James voice turned into a falsetto whisper, "'James I want, no need to be near you.' I would have completely understood. It happens all the time." James finished with a wide smile and suggestively raised his eyebrows while spreading his arms in invitation. "It's alright love you can sit on my lap if you want."

Lily busted into muffled laughter. "You can't be serious. Who says that?"

James mouth opened as if to reply and then shut again.

This sent Lily into more silent laughter. She patted James' shoulder in sympathy. "Did I crush your poor little ego?"

James simply turned his nose up at her and pulled her essay in front of him. "I thought we came here to go over your paper, Evans?"

Lily forced down her laughter and schooled her face into a look of somber apology. "You're right. I'm sorry it's just that your mere presence distracts me so." Lily fell into another pit of laughter as James flung his hands into the air in exasperation.

Once James and Lily had finally settled down they worked surprisingly well together. Lily had totally rewritten her essay to include James' suggestions in just over a half hour. "Want me to proof read it?" James asked.

Lily handed the paper over to him. "If you want."

As James was looking over her paper Lily was looking over James. She really didn't get him. Today he had been pleasant, hell he had been down right charming. He seemed so genuine yet at the same time she had seen the heartbreak he had left girls in. It didn't make sense. He was honest and kind yet he could be so cavalier about other people's feelings. It was as if he were a large child and people who didn't hold his attention were just toys put on this Earth for his amusement. It was bizarre for Lily, who was always polite to everybody, to see someone treat people according to how he felt about them. Lily was broken out of her thoughts by James' voice, "Do I have ink on my face or something?"

"What? No."

James grinned at her. "Why were you staring then?"

Lily shook her head and tried her hardest to keep a straight face as she said, "You're just too cute, Potter." James nodded as if to say 'yeah, I know'. He was about to go back to her paper when Lily blurted out, "Why do you treat girls the way you do?"

James looked up at her startled. "Excuse me?"

"Why do you treat the girls you mess around with the way you do?"

James took a deep breathe then turned to face her fully. "I treat the girls I'm with the way I do because they aren't important, they are just quaffles."

Lily looked confused. "Quaffles? Like in Quidditch?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's a little degrading."

James shook his head. "Not really. You see I have this theory that dating is a lot like a game of Quidditch. You are always looking for your golden snitch. Along the way you want to watch out for blugders and why not score with as many quaffles as possible. Then once you catch the snitch the games over; you win."

Lily nodded her head. "I get it. It's still demeaning, but it makes sense. So what am I, a bludger?"

James shook his head, "You are hardly a bludger. You usually want to avoid those in Quidditch." He then patted Lily on the head as if she were a little kid. "You, my dear misguided Lils, are a golden snitch. You're the type of girl a guy settle down with, not avoids or uses to score a measly ten points."

Lily looked at James with a little bit of shock, "I'm flattered?"

"You should be. Now it's your turn to tell me your theory." Lily just looked at him. "C'mon don't be shy, Lils, everyone's got an opposite sex theory. Let's hear it."

Lily rolled her eyes but started talking anyways. "Alright, but don't laugh." James nodded so Lily continued. "Guys are like natural disasters."

"So comparing girls to Quidditch is offensive, but comparing guys to life ending destructive forces is cool? How is that fair?"

Lily smacked James lightly on the arm. "Shh. Do you want to hear my theory or not?"

James motioned to Lily with his hands. "Go on."

"Ok, so as I was saying, guys are like natural disasters. There are tornados, floods, and earthquakes."

"What about tsunamis, land slides, and hurricanes?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I only use those three. Now stop interrupting. Tornados come out of nowhere and sweep you up into a whirlwind. Floods come in slowly and take you over. Earthquakes have been there all along and then one day they hit you and you are changed. It all depends on the girl what natural disaster she likes. Then of course there are also guys that aren't anything and they are kind of like the fall-back guy. Does that make sense?"

James looked confused. "Give me examples."

Lily was silent in thought for a few minutes. "Ok. Black is like a tornado he completely takes over the person's life he's with and a good example of a flood is Remus. He is much gentler and un-abrasive yet still moves you. You are an earthquake you are always their as either a friend or whatever and then once the girl realizes she likes you its world shattering."

Lily quickly gathered her things from the table. As she was about to leave James asked her the big question. "So what kind of girl are you, Evans? What's your natural disaster?"

Lily walked away and James didn't think he was going to get his answer, but just before Lily turned the corner of the bookshelf she looked back. "I'm an earthquake girl." Then she was gone.

James sat at the table after she left smiling. He laughed a bit thinking over their conversation. Natural disasters and Quidditch: there were worse things to be compared to right?

AQGaD

A/N: Thanks to my little sister, who I read all of my stuff to (amid her complaining), for helping get this story just right. I haven't written James/Lily for a while. I feel like I abandoned them lol! I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


End file.
